A orillas del Ganges
by Andromeda de Etiopia
Summary: La vuelta a la vida tras la batalla contra Hades resulta traumática. Shun se halla perdido y confundido pero el Ganges resultará un lazo de unión con el pasado y el futuro.


**A orillas del Ganges**

Ganges…El río de la vida…, el río de la muerte…¿Será por eso que aparecí en sus orillas? Ni siquiera fui consciente de haber vuelto. Al principio, sólo escuchaba un murmullo continuo que se hacía más y más sonoro a medida que pasaban los segundos. Luego percibí los olores. Algo pútrido y desagradable, al comienzo, que poco a poco se mezclaba con patchouli y sándalo sin que ningún olor pudiera triunfar y definirse sobre los demás. Por último, comencé a sentir dolor. Un dolor producido más por la incomodidad de mi postura (estaba echado de cualquier forma atravesando unas escaleras) que por mis heridas, las cuales, para mi propia sorpresa, estaban curando sorprendentemente rápido.

No me atrevía a abrir los ojos. Habíamos pasado por tanto dolor y sufrimiento en el hades que sólo deseaba descansar y fundirme con la nada y el olvido. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, en el reino de los vivos o en el de los muertos, no importaba. La única seguridad que tenía era que la claridad del día volvería a hacer rodar este ciclo de desesperación del que tanto necesitaba escapar. Pero, ¿acaso puede el ser humano huir de los designios o caprichos del destino? Por supuesto que no. Y la luz era cada vez más intensa. Ahora estaba despierto. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era abrir mis párpados.

Desconcierto, temor… Lo cierto es que mis tripas se revolvieron cuando lo primero que vi fueron restos humanos semicarbonizados tendidos a escasos metros de mí. Hombres de tez oscura se afanaban en recoger los cadáveres que aguardaban su turno, apilados, para arrojarlos a las piras funerarias. Luego, como si de una pesadilla se tratara, revolvían las cenizas en busca de algún resto valioso que no se hubiera destruido: un anillo, algún diente de oro… Eran como chacales. ¿Habría ido a parar al infierno de los hombres que tanto gustaba a Shaka?

Shaka… Con su nombre todos los recuerdos reprimidos se agolparon en mi mente, dejándome totalmente aturdido. El sacrificio de los santos de oro, la lucha contra Hypnos y Thánatos, la posesión de Hades, el profundo dolor de mi hermano y ¡oh, dioses, sí!, la muerte de Seiya.

Me encogí sobre mí mismo en un vano intento de ahuyentar el dolor y la desesperación que laceraban mi alma. Hundí la cabeza entre mis rodillas y tiré de mi pelo para intentar que el dolor físico se superpusiera al dolor de mi espíritu. Pero nada servía y ni siquiera las lágrimas corrían ya por mis mejillas. ¿Acaso Hades también se las había llevado consigo?

Durante todo este tiempo, ignoro si fueron minutos u horas, nadie se había fijado en mí. Tal vez porque sólo era una pieza más del puzzle que componía el paisaje. A mi alrededor, siendo zarandeados por la marea humana que se dirigía inmisericorde al río para hacer sus abluciones, estaban hambrientos y harapientos mendigos, enfermos de lepra, tuberculosis y un sinfín más de enfermedades que no podría distinguir. Ancianos, a los que sólo les quedaban sus huesos, mostraban sus escudillas pidiendo limosna a todo aquel que pasara por delante. Ahora veía desfilar brillantes sharis de todos los colores que el ser humano pudiera imaginar. ¿Cómo puede haber tanto colorido en un infierno?-pensé-.

"Tal vez porque esto no es el infierno" –respondió una voz detrás de míí mi cabeza y miré desconcertado al anciano que ahora apoyaba una de sus manos en mi hombro para sentarse a mi lado. "La madre _Ganga__*_ siempre ha presumido de estos contrastes. Vida y muerte se han dado la mano en sus orillas desde que el tiempo comenzó a correr"-, volvió a decirme el anciano.

No sé por qué, pero su presencia me tranquilizaba. O tal vez fueran sus ojos, cuya negrura me acogía con compasión y amor. Ya no me sentía solo. La desesperación no era tan intensa y podía observar con mayor objetividad cuanto había a mi alrededor. A mi izquierda se abría una tetería en la que un puñado de franceses se quejaban por lo especiado del té con el que trataban de paliar el calor sofocante que hacía. Porque, sí, ahora también me daba cuenta de que el sol mandaba sus rayos implacables sobre todos los que allí nos encontrábamos.

Suspiré realmente aliviado. El astro rey brillaba en todo su esplendor y, a pesar de la crudeza de las primeras imágenes que llenaron mis retinas, el mundo seguía girando a su alrededor y el gran eclipse sólo había sido una rareza astronómica que se recogería en los libros de ciencia. A mi alrededor, la gente continuaba con sus vidas y con sus muertes tal y como lo habían hecho en los días precedentes. Para ellos, nada había cambiado. Los barqueros regateaban con los turistas para ofrecerles un pequeño paseo por el Ganges; los fieles devotos entrando y saliendo del agua sagrada a la que continuamente eran arrojados los restos humanos que no se habían destruido en las piras; un padre, en mitad del río, arrojaba el cuerpo de su hijo muerto con una piedra atada para que no volviera a la superficie; y las sempiternas vacas paseaban a sus anchas entrando en las tiendecillas para turistas en las que se convertían en un reclamo más para los extranjeros. Sí, definitivamente debía hallarme en la India, tal vez en Varanasi, la ciudad de la luz, la ciudad de los contrastes.

"Pocas son las personas que han visto a los dioses cara a cara y menos áun las que les han dado la espalda para abrazar su naturaleza humana" –volvió a hablar el anciano de túnica azafranada sacándome de mis pensamientos- "pero no te dejes engañar por el sufrimiento, mi joven amigo, pues en esta vida todo es ilusorio y pasajero, incluida la muerte. Y ahora debes volver, hay una diosa que te reclama".

La sorpresa se reflejó en mi cara. ¿Cómo podía él saber de la existencia de Saori? "No te sorprendas tanto, muchacho" –respondió con una sonrisa. Se levantó con dificultad y, pese a ello, antes de que pudiera detenerle, había desaparecido entre la muchedumbre que seguía abarrotando los _ghats__**_. Pero su voz llegó clara a mi mente. "Me has recordado a alguien, a un niño rubio que conocí hace años y que también se hallaba perdido en las orillas del Ganges".

FIN

* En el hinduismo, el río Ganges está personificado bajo la forma de una diosa: Maa Ganga (madre Ganges) o Ganga Deví (diosa Ganges)

** Los ghats son los escalones que bajan hasta el Ganges y que la población utiliza para hacer sus abluciones. En los ghats crematorios, se incineran los cadáveres.


End file.
